The Rarest Gem of them All
by makedamnsure14
Summary: Did she really think he didn't have a chance? Youko would of never guessed the rarest treasure he would ever desire would not be in object but in fact, a woman. Youko/Kag Sango/? Rated M, just in case. Read and Review!
1. Wrong Thing to Say, Miko

A/N: I probably shouldn't start a second story but I really adore Youko/Kagome as a pairing and there just isn't enough of those.

If you have any tips or desires for my story let me know! Anyways, enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

****Chapter 1

****"He is SO aggravating! SO possessive AND rude! WHO does he think he is keeping me all to himself as he goes off and fools around with Kikyo" Kagome mumbles harshly as she continues to storm off into the woods. She needed time and space to clear her head from that mutt she hated to adore.

It's been a long 3 years searching for the Jewel. The young naïve Kagome is long gone and instead, there stands a fighter with a fiery but compassionate spirit. Her body has filled out over the years, giving her curves in all the right places. Her uniform has been replaced by a navy blue tight halter top dress. The dress falls down to her ankles and the back is open with no sleeves. The outfit allows for agility and precision; too much material gets you caught in trees or worse gets you caught by your opponent. (Her outfit looks exactly like Soi Fong from Bleach) Mistakes she has never made. Her hair has also grown over the years and now waterfalls down her back to her waist. Her blue eyes are shining with anger as she crosses her arm and glances up at the full moon.

It's been a long day, her two Katanas feel heavy at her side. Sighing, she rubs her eyes and lets her mind drift away from Inuyasha.

"I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing" she says to no one in particular. About a year and a half ago she was actually kidnapped and saved by the lord himself. Shortly afterwards he concluded that her weakness disgusted him and began to train her, and boy did he. He didn't go soft on her for one day. Bloody and bruised for 6 months straight and her fighting technique was perfect. After she departed, they promised to remain allies and if the time came they needed assistance, they should seek the other out without hesitation. She viewed the lord somewhat as an older brother now.

Glancing at her hands she lets them glow slightly with pink. The warm power coursing through her veins, she closes her eyes and lets out a low sigh. Her Miko powers were flawless as well. By meditating she was able to come into contact with Midoriko, who trained her on healing, forming barriers, and instant purification. She was a double threat, a Miko and a Warrior.

Glancing away from her palms she begins to admire the field of beautiful flowers that surround her. They were breath taking. It's as though they were trying to calm her down without her even noticing. They were calling to her, yearning for her touch; albeit strange, she complied with their wishes. Caressing their petals tenderly, thoughts about Inuyasha were long gone.

Pulling away from the flowers and letting her arms drop, she decides to finally address the eyes that have been watching her from afar. His scent and Ki were masked, quite well too, but she knew better. "You can come out now" she spoke up coolly.

Her statement was met with a small thud as he dropped from the tree a few paces away. "Miko Do you not value your life enough to turn around?" He hissed; causing her to roll her eyes.

"You maybe a demon but you are of no threat to me" she replied coldly as she started to walk away, grazing the flowers ever so lightly with her fingertips. Within a nano second he stood before her; he was at least half a foot taller than her and he calmly stared her down. Obviously offended at her lack of emotion towards him, he couldn't help but wonder; who does this Miko think she is?

"Look at me Miko."

Looking up blue clashed with gold and her stomach dropped. She looked him over, noticing his tall and muscular figure. He flashed a smirk, clearly please about being checked out. She let a small blush kiss her cheeks as she continued to observe her 'enemy'. Finally looking up she noticed his long silky silver hair and sharp rectangular ears that adorn his head. She let out a exasperated groan, wiping his smirk right off his face. His silver hair and ears were all too familiar for her taste as she makes the immediate reference to that thick headed dog.

The demon smirks again as she returns eye contact with not one drop of fear in those blue orbs. He couldn't help but follow her as soon as he laid eyes on her. There was something about her clenched fist and ramblings that caught his attention. There was also something about her vanilla flavored scent that made his mouth water. Her blue eyes immediately make his stomach tighten with desire. She was a vixen and she was his next steal.

"You're standing in my way, Kitsune." He raised an eyebrow at the lack of respect she held for him. She knew who he was, right? Stepping closer to her, his eyes narrowed and he hovered over her. "And you're standing in my garden" he replied coolly. She let out a small chuckle,  
starling him.

Is she really laughing?

With a flick of his wrist the flowers sprang to life reaching for its prey. She lifted her hand, forming an immediate barrier; careful not to apply any purifying powers into the barrier. The flowers snapped and bit, but never reached their target.

"Your garden is so beautiful. You don't want me to purify your gorgeous flowers to a crisp, now do you?" She was definitely a rare gem, he concluded, and he won't stop till he gets her. Not a hint of fear tinted her tone as she put the barriers down. The flowers quit snapping when they sensed a lack of hostility radiating off of the Miko. With another flick of his wrist, he attempted to control his flowers and send them to attack but with no success! She turned towards the flowers, sliding her long elegant fingers across their petals. He could **feel** how the flowers yearn for her pure and harmless touch. The flowers all but failed him; they have never disobeyed their master. Without looking towards him she spoke tenderly, "What is your name, Kitsune?"

"Why should I tell you miko" he replied sharply. She looked up and he noticed a pinch of challenge in her eyes. "Very well then Kitsune. If you desire to be so difficult then I shall depart" she says as she turns to go. Annoyed at this point, he wanted her to just go; but then that would mean she won and Youko never loses.

She's already a few steps away from him when he commands his roots to wrap around her ankles. Within seconds he was behind her, pulling her beautiful long tresses from her ear he whispers, "Very well then Miko, I'll tell you my name." He lets his claw trace down her neck to her shoulder slightly as she remains frozen in place by the sudden breach of privacy. He all but purred into her ear, "My name is Youko Kurama." Sending a shiver down her spine, he smiles at her reaction, finally he's satisfied. He hasn't lost his touch after all.

She doesn't move as she replies, "Ah, the infamous Youko Kurama. What a pleasure" she says with slight sarcasm, earning a displeased frown from Youko. "My kit admires you." Ah. So she has a mate. Letting the roots slide from her feet she begins to walk silently through the field; her hair swaying so elegantly in the wind. Turning around he notices those beautiful blue eyes shining mischievously. "Don't look so gloom Youko, he's adopted. Not like you have a chance anyways" she says with a lazy wavy over her shoulder as she continues to walk away.

Youko couldn't help but smirk. She really is something else.

Did she **really **think he didn't have a chance? That was the wrong thing to say to the notorious thief. He always got what he wanted, whether he stole it or not was another story. He watched as she disappeared through the trees. Her scent lingering in the air as he breathed her in. She was going to regret challenging him. He'll make sure of it. Running a clawed hand through his hair realization struck.

He never even got her name.****

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not sure where I'm going to bring a plot in. I don't want this story to be all fluffy, I want to bring in blood and despair as well as hardships. If you have any ideas let me know.

It's not technically AU but she most likely won't go back home. Also there is no Kurama on her original side of the well, per say. I'm keeping this in the Feudal Era. I'll probably do a Sango/Miroku pairing because who doesn't love them?

I can, however, do **a Kuronue/Sango pairing** if you guys dig it. I think it would be pretty cool to write.

Anyways** Review, Review, Review! **


	2. More than Fair

Hey guys!

Unfortunately for me I didn't make my 7:20 am flight this morning. I fly stand by and the plane was full. I'm currently waiting for the 2:30 pm flight and it is only 8:00 am. I already had myself a good cry. I was so heartbroken I couldn't jump into my mother's arms as soon as possible. It's been a long few months away at college and it helps you realize where your heart really is. Anyways, I'm sorry for rambling I just need to tell someone about my lame morning.

ONWARD with the story!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, no matter how much my 10 year old self used to wish.

**Chapter 2**

_I never wanted you to be my man_  
_I just need your company_

_-Amy Winehouse_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome couldn't help the smile that graced her lips, she was so lost in thought she didn't realize she was already back at the village. It's been a few months since the Jewel has been completed. Her friends and her have taken refuge in a town close to Kaeda. The battle against Naraku was a long one but a successful one. Her group left with major injuries but no fatalities. It was a relief to get rid of the evil half demon but there journey continues. More and more demons threaten the peace of Feudal Japan and the group helps keep the balance as well as possible.

"Kagome!" Sango called, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts as she engulfed her in a hug. Sango is breathtakingly beautiful. Her long brown hair now reached her waist and her eyes shown with happiness Kagome thought may never return. She wore her usual dress, it was green with magenta flowers. As the years passed, she too filled out and became a woman. Having Sango by her side for all these years was kami sent. Kagome can't even imagine what would have happened during the final battle if she lost any of her friends, yet allow Sango!

The Taijya is her best friend, her soul mate. She was her sun on a cloudy day, she was the cherry to her sundae. Without Sango, Kagome would have long given up after suffering from her brutal heartbreak. It's hard to explain the admiration Kagome has for Sango, she never thought she would have a best friend as understand as understanding as her.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Sango, what's up?" Sango blinked twice before looking confused, "I saw you storm off after Inuyasha left..." Kagome shrugged her off, the Inu demon long gone from her mind. "Sango, he can do whatever he wants. I'm okay, I promise" she insisted. Sango looked hesitant but accepted what the Miko said.

Grabbing Kagomes' hand she led her away from the village, speaking in a hush tone she looked behind them to make sure no one was following. "Miroku ran off with another village girl Kagome…" Sango said warily. Kagome looked at the demon slayer and squeezed her hand, "He'll learn the difference between quantity and quality soon enough Sango. You deserve better than that and we both know it." Sango blushed. She hated admitting feelings towards the lecherous Monk, especially since he was such a pervert but she has a soft spot for him.

When it came to the Monk, Sango was as confused as everyone else was about her feelings. Yeah he was gorgeous, his skin complexion was flawless and his dark violet eyes gleamed with bad decisions but good intentions. His smile made her heart melt and her temper flare. She looked at Kagome letting out a sigh as she let her shoulders drop a tad. She needed to let her frustrations out and she needed to as soon as possible.

Looking at Kagome she smiled her biggest smile yet. "Meet you at the field in 10?" Sango challenged as her eyebrow went up. Kagome smiled, knowing her best friend needed to let her anger out, she agreed. Sango instantly dashes towards the village to change into her fighting clothes. Kagome let a chuckle escape her lips as she watched her excited friend sprint to the village.

We all have our way of letting our frustrations out. Sango's mostly included fighting. Kagome's did too, occasionally but most times she sought out solitude within the confines of the forest. Turning away from the village, Kagome made her way to their field. Feeling two pairs of eyes on her this time she smiled slightly. Maybe this scrimmage will get interesting.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0**

Realizing the Miko left without giving him his name left him heat and unnerved. Who did she SERIOUSLY think she was? Without allowing his emotionless mask to slip he returned to his hideout. A couple of bandits lay here and there. He wasn't much of a host but allies were hard to come by now a day, especially since getting his head on a platter is what most demons sought out to do.

There wasn't much to his hideout very vaguely do you notice the fragrance of Roses. Just because he lived with animals doesn't mean his base has to smell like one. Flipping his hair over his shoulder he walked through the crowd, earning several greetings and bows. All these demons feared him, worshipped him even; knowing there was that one stubborn Miko who didn't, made his blood boil.

Walking straight to Kuronues' room, Youko didn't bother to knock. Whether or not there was a naked female in his best mate's bed was of no concern to him, and there usually was. Looking towards the bed he saw a sleeping cat demon, hardly covered by the sheets. Kuronue simply looked up with a grin, "What can I say Youko? There wasn't much else to do last night." Youko let a smirk slide as we walked out, Kuronue following instantly.

"What's up Youko? You seem tense."

Youko scowled, he'd be damned if he allowed that woman to affect him. "Kuronue, I've got my eyes on a very rare gem…" Kuronue's attention was caught immediately, "Where at? How much money is it worth? What type of gem is it?" His questions almost made Youko embarrassed to admit that it wasn't an actual object but a woman he lusts for. "You've known me for a long time my friend; I have to admit that the gem is not an object but a woman." Kuronue's eye brows shot right up, a grin plastered on his goofy face. "No shit Youko, you found yourself a mate?" he teased, receiving a growl in return. "Not a chance. She is a Miko, a stubborn one at that." Kuronue's grin faded as a frown appeared.

"Youko… messing with a Miko is a death wish. What could be so interesting about this broad?"

Not even Youko could answer that; all he knew was that she wouldn't hurt him and that she wouldn't go without a fight either. His stomach tightened with anticipation, he could practically taste the fight that is sure to come. She would be out numbered, which is unfair but so is the way her scent draws him in.

So he easily concluded that it was more than fair.

Walking away Youko calls over his shoulder, "We leave in 30, take care of the cat demon and be ready to go." Youko wanted to catch her off guard. After just meeting the Miko a few hours ago, he knew she wouldn't expect him to return so quickly. She may even be asleep, he mused. If that was the case, they'll watch her closely. Surely she has companions? His fangs peeked from his wide smirk, he couldn't wait.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sun hasn't even risen yet as Kagome skidded to a stop. Breathing heavy, she glazed over at Sango who was sweating just as much. The field Sango and Kagome met at was about a mile or so north their current village. Throwing a small sharp blade towards Sango, she dodged right and took off for the counter attack.  
The atmosphere was almost electric with their ragged breathing. They appeared to be tired and burned out, but it was all for show. Sango felt them and I felt them. They were powerful and Kagome knew one was Youko. The handsome Kitsune demon she met not even 24 hours ago. What did he want? She felt for the Jewel around her neck. The completed Jewel gleamed beautifully in the fleeting night. Is he after the Jewel? Would she have to kill him? Reaching for her bow and arrows she decided to shoot at Sango, who ran with her board absorbing the arrows. Sango pulled her Katana out and in one swipe cut the arrows loose.

Sango eyes widened with excitement as a smile spread across her face. Darting towards Kagome she swung her boomerang, missing every time. Kagome threw her bow down close by, just in case, as she pulled out a Katana and blocked the board head on. Sango jumped back tossing her Hiraikotsu towards Kagome, knocking out several trees, including the one the demons were in.

Excellent.

Dashing for her bow and arrows, Kagome flawlessly shot and grazed one of the two demons face. He was a bat demon, just as handsome as Youko and just as deadly. His eyes gleamed with the new invite to the fight and within seconds were swinging his claws towards Kagome. She dodged quickly swinging her Katana with deadly precision she caught his forearm.

His eyes narrowed as he stepped towards the Miko, anger radiating from him.

Sango didn't know why the demons were here or what they wanted but she was damn grateful for it. She had to hold back with Kagome but not with these two. They were strong, their ki leaving the hair on her arms stand on end. Seeing Kagome's battle progress she noticed the bat demons anger increasing with each hit he took. He was good looking, too good looking. Ignoring the silver kitsune she threw Hiraikotsu towards them, catching the bat off guard but not Kagome. Kagome ducked narrowly missing the boomerang as it shortly collided with the bat demon. Flying into a nearby tree she practically heard him laugh out loud. Kagome took this moment to quickly switched opponents knowing Youko came for her.

The bat demon lunged at Sango who dodged every attack with a smile on her face. The bat demon was so amused with this human and her love for fighting he didn't even bare Youko a glance.

Nonetheless, there stood Youko a few yards in front of Kagome. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at her emotionlessly. His hair moved with the wind, his face wrinkling when he got a whiff of her scent. As fast as lightening he attacked, leaving his rose tucked away he used his claws; almost catching Kagome by the arm he growled with aggravation. He could just imagine how sweet her blood taste.

She hopped lightly away, watched him from afar, making his anger rise. She wasn't breathing heavy anymore and she wasn't even a little bit scared; she was simply observing him, toying with him. His eyes narrowed as he pulled up some roots around her ankles. Th others went to remove her Katanas until he felt a slight electrical shock go through his body when he saw his plants disintegrate.

Now** that** was the last straw.

Looking over to Kuronue, he can see him starting to tire out as the unknown female toyed with him as well. Sending a vine her way momentarily ignoring Kagome, he almost reached the female when his vine turned to ash. Turning towards Kagome with a scowl, he noticed she was gone. Appearing to his left she curved her punch, hitting him in the diaphragm; knocking the air right out of him.

She was a difficult opponent, he'll give her that much.

Standing up, he regarded her silently as she moved to speak.  
"What is it you want Youko?" she asked, causing both the woman and Kuronue to stop fighting.

The woman called out to the Miko, "You know these fools, Kagome?" Ah. So her name is Kagome. What a suitable name for this vixen. "Not really. It appears to be that he is interested in me" she replied nonchalant, receiving a glare from Youko and an all-out laugh from Kuronue, she grinned sheepishly.

"Miko… do not over step your boundaries" Youko threatened as he flexed his claws. Kagome ignored him as she turned to the other two, earning a growl from Youko. Why does she keep doing that!

Over on the other side of the clearing, Kuronue was up close to Sango whispering into her ear as her eyes reduced to slits. She was getting mad and if the blush had any say in it, embarrassed too. Next thing Youko knows, Sango is unconscious in Kuronues' arms and just as Kagome went to react, her vision was reduced to black as well.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: We all know Kagome and Sang would of destroyed them, but then again we also know the Youko and Kuronue were holding back; stickly situation to make completely realistic however the story is coming along.

Maybe I'll make another update shortly. It's only 10 am and my plane doesn't board till 1:50 pm.

The football team will be on the plane, hopefully I'll make it on and get an autograph.

Anyways, **Review, Review, Review. **

Tips and suggestions more than welcomed!

Go Gators!


End file.
